Harry Potter and the Purple Vixen Monarch
by HappyHarryLover
Summary: But why didn't you tell me" Harry yelled angrily.rn"Because I couldn't" Hermione screamed back...rnHarry is depressed, Hermione is a mess, and Ron is in a state of being. The Twins are back, as is Oliver Wood. And the teens are in for one hell of a meetin
1. Welcome Back

Harry Potter and the Purple Vixen Monarch (1)

"HARRY!"

"Oh, hell. What does he want?" Harry said under his breath. Harry Potter, a boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a slightly throbbing lighting-bolt shaped scar on his now aged fifteen year old forehead, got up from his bed and went downstairs to meet his Uncle Vernon in the kitchen. He could hear voices in the other room.

"Why is there someone from.. from.. _your _kind in my living room!"

"What?" Harry asked, trying to see who it was.

"Some red haired man with tattoos, a earring, and waist length ponytail! Who is he!" Vernon demanded.

Harry pushed past Vernon to see none other that Bill Weasley.

"Harry! How are you?" Said Bill, shaking Harry's hand warmly. "Sorry I couldn't owl you, but we need to take you home with us."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. The rest are in the car. Need help getting your things?"  
"Sure!"

"Bill, why are you here so early? It's only been 2 weeks since school let out."

"Well, we need to get "home" quickly, because Hermione is really sick. It has something to do with that spell she got hit with in the Department. You have a lot to learn when we get there, Harry, so let's get a move on!"

When they came back down, Bill talked to the Dursleys while Harry ran to the car.

"Hi Harry!" Said Neville. Ron, Fred, and Ginny were also in the car.

"Hello everyone. What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry said, getting strait to the point.

"Can't say. Have to wait till we get there." Said Fred quietly. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked really pale. Ginny looked sick, and Ron looked empty. Bill opened the car door, and they drove away from number 4.

When they got to the house, Harry sensed something was wrong. A red-eyed Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Please be quiet. Hermione's not doing so well. I need all of you to go to the kitchen. As they walked past the living room, Harry could see Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Lupin whispering and looking down at the couch they were huddled around. Fred went to join George and another man Harry didn't know sitting around a table. The man had what looked like a laptop and was typing very fast.

As the entered the kitchen, Mrs. Wealsey asked "Harry, would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Said Harry, trying to see the living room. Mrs. Wealsey saw Harry trying to hear the conversation in the living room.

"Remus will be in shortly."

"Hello everyone." Lupin walked in, look more tired than ever. Tonks had pink hair, and Mr. Weasley had papers in his arms.

"Now, lets get down to business. Harry, I'm going to tell you some things that you may find disturbing, but just please just listen to me."

"Two weeks ago, Hermione came to Headquarters. Antonin Dolohov murdered her mother and father, Edmond and Helen Granger." "Wha-"Harry tried to say, but was hushed by Ginny.


	2. Shocking News

Harry Potter and the Purple Vixen Monarch (2)

"Two weeks ago, Hermione came to Headquarters. Antonin Dolohov murdered her mother and father, Edmond and Helen Granger." "Wha-"Harry tried to say, but was hushed by Ginny. "Harry, please let me finish" Lupin said quietly. "Anyway, Hermione tried to stop him, but he injured her badly with a blunt knife. Tonks found her, and brought her here." Lupin took a deep breath, and continued. "But, Edmond and Helen Granger were not Hermione's real parents. Her real parents were Alyssa McGonagall and Sirius Black."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

Just then, There were laughs, a scream, and a loud crash that all came from the living room. The adults stood up, just as Fred and George went running past the open door, carrying a shrieking Hermione over their heads, and being chased by the man Harry didn't know. If Harry weren't so shocked at the new he had just heard, he would have found this entertaining.

"GEORGE! FRED! PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione yelled and laughed at the same time.

"I'll save you, Delovely" The man running after the trio said, dodging, a firework Fred threw at him.

"FREDRICK AND GREGORY WEASLEY! PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Mrs. Weasley bellowed. Fred and George dumped her on the floor, and turned around, just to get slammed into by the man.

"All four of you, into the kitchen. NOW!"

They filled in slowly, not looking around at anything but the floor. Hermione, rubbing her back, Fred and George in the middle, and the man leading up the rear.

"Hermione, you shouldn't even be out of bed! And you two, carrying her around like some rag doll!"

"But she started it!" Fred said, acting like a ten-year old.

"Did not!" Hermione retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DI-"  
"SHUT UP!" roared the man, laughing. Harry thought _"I've heard that laugh before!"_

"And you! You should have stopped them. I'm surprised with you, Oliver! Now all of you, OUT!" Mrs. Weasley pushed them out.

_Oliver?_

"Now where was I? Oh yes." Lupin started again. "Hermione's parent's were Alyssa McGonagall and Sirius Black. They were not married, because they believed in 'Free Love.' Dolohov hit Alyssa with the same curse that Hermione was hit with, but he said the words this time. She died during childbirth. Now, this curse, _Vixonus Metimorgias_, Is a very unusual curse. It is very powerful, and it has no counter-curse. It turns the receiver into a Purple Vixen Monarch, or better known as the "Death Fairy."

"Hermione is a _fairy_?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. But, if the words are not said, the receiver will not die during childbirth. This curse only affects females. Some of the effects include fangs, completely purple eyes, wings, and the ability to do what's called wandless magic. Now this mea-"

CRASH

"Hermione! Are you alright? AGHHH!" They could hear more shouts from the living room. Mrs. Weasley ran into the room. "REMUS!" Lupin ran from the room. Another loud crash, and them silence. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into the living room.

It was quite a sight.


End file.
